Voice
by thestinger
Summary: Gohan has a voice in his head. You should read Before & After, at least to chapter three. more inside.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters and all of that legal shit.**_

This is something I came up with one night as a alternative chapter, I guess. If anyone wants me to include this into Before & After, let me know. As stated in the summary, Gohan hears a voice.

Chapter three: voice

* * *

Gohan sat in a waiting room at the CC medical building. The boy he had brought here was in the O.R. (Operating Room). Gohan hated hospitals and waiting, but the only thing he hated more than those two things was waiting in a hospitial. 

_"This place stinks!"_ Gohan thought. All of the cleaning products in the world couldn't take the smell of death and blood out of the air. At least not for Gohan; Damn sayian sense of smell.

Despite the stench, Gohan still was anxious about the boy.

_"Who is he?"_ Gohan thought; knowing the only why to get that answer was to ask.

**_"Why don't you ask, dumbass!"_**

_"Oh, shut up! I thought you were gone!"_ Gohan thought.

**_"I can't go anywhere, I'm a disimbodied voice! "_**

_"But you haven't made a sound in months. So I assumed-"_ The disimbodied voice cuts him off

_**"You assumed wrong! I'm you! Haven't you figured it out yet?"**_

_"Shut the hell up! I don't want to talk to you right now; I have more importent thing on my mind!"_

_**"Like what? That boy you brought here? He'll just cause you more trouble and pain. You know am right, I always am."**_

_"Didn't I say shut up?"_

**_"Or what? You'll pound your head off a wall? OH! I wish you would! You should ya know. Just start banging your head on the wall. Do it until the wall is covered in blood!"_**

_"Oh, SHUT UP! I have enough to deal with without you trying to get me locked up in a looney bin!"_

_**"You could easily get out of anywhere these weak humans try to put you. You should be ruling this planet; not damn near killing yourself while you train to defendit IF a intergalatic warlord or something comes along and decides that they want this miserable little planet! Besides wouldn't it be easier to defend Earth if you had a army of demi-sayians?"**_

_"What do you mean? How could I have a army of demi-sayians? There's only four people with sayian blood in the universe and only two can reproduce."  
_

_**"You idiot! Between you and Vegeta, while using Bulma's technology, could have a army that could conqure the universe in under three years! Bulma can create babies, clone them, and then speed up their aging. Sayians live twice as long as the oldest humans. And most don't live long enough to reach their peak!"**_

_"Didn't live long enough. We are the only sayians left, remeber? And you call me dumbass?"_

_**"Gohan, don't be naive! Do you really think that there isn't hundreds of thousand, if not millions, of sayians out there? You know there hadto beensome kind of intergalatic slave trade. How sought after would a sayian be? They are known for thier fighting skills after all? Who wouldn't what to have at least one?"**_

_"Stop! Your talking about sayians as if they are possessions!they're are people out theere in slavery! There is a reason slavery is illegal in nearly all parts of the world, ya know!"_

**_"Becausehuamnity caresto much about the weak! Only the weak are slaves Gohan! The powerful will always rule, no matter how much you try to change it! Look at what humanity has done to the Earth. Less than a hundred years ago There was hardly any plant life, or animal at all on this planet. That is until Bulma's Great-great-grandfather somehow or another brought it all back and cleaned the atsmosphere. Scientist today still haven't figured out how he did it. Humanity has nearly destroyed this planet once; and they are well on thier way on doing it again! Even now somewhere in the world some country is getting ready to go to war with another country over religion, land, money, politics, or someone pissed on the wrong side of the border!"_**

_"Come on, No country would go to war because someone from a neighboring country pissed on their tree! Get serious. In fact didn't i tell you to shut up."_

_**"Why should I? Your the one who murdered his father!"**_

_"I didn't kill him!" _This is what the voice always comes too. Gohan's guilt over Goku's death, after all it was sorta his fault.

**_"But you did. He told you to finish Cell, but no you wanted to make him suffer. All you wanted to do was torture him, play with him like a cat does a mouse it is about to devour. You had nothing to prove! Yo-"_**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted out loud, jumping out of his chair.

This of course made everyone in the waiting room look at him very surprised; after all no one had been talking to him.

Gohan, embaressed by everyone staring at him, quickly walked out of the waiting room. At least to voice stopped.

"Are you the young man that brought in the gunshot victim?" A gray haired nurse asked Gohan as he stepped out of the waiting room.

"Yes." Gohan answered, his face still red.

"He'll live, but we don't know when he'll be awake. My guess is three to five days. You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" The nurse asked.

"No, I don't. I heard gunshots coming from down the street and when I ran around the corner, I found him lying there on the ground. I thought he was dead." Gohan replied.

"So did we. Fortunatley he somehow pulled through. Any way like I said he'll come two in three to five days."

"I'll come to check on him tomorrow, Good bye." Gohan said, before turning to walk away.

"Good bye." The nurse went on about her job.

* * *


End file.
